


A Cure For Insomnia

by thewriterpoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Non-Explicit Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 21





	A Cure For Insomnia

Jaehyun’s been doing this a lot lately, ever since that one week he was sad and you didn’t know why or how to comfort him so you just pat his elbow or rubbed his arm, working your way up to eventually giving him a hug. He hadn’t come across as the clingy type; in fact, before that week he never once touched you even accidentally but now he’s pulling you to sit on him or against him, slipping his hand under your nightshirt for skin to skin contact. It’s never anything licentious, just light caresses over your legs, and you suppose it is his way of helping you with your current bout of insomnia, but sometimes his fingers find an erogenous zone and it gets you so stressed because he doesn’t even realize that he’s doing it.

It's difficult not to notice how your breathing changes when the circles he’s drawing behind your knees, turn to strokes against your thighs. “Don’t do that there,” you say, and it almost sounds like you're pleading.

“Why? Does it not feel good?” he asks, his eyes glued to the action sequence of the fantasy film they’re watching.

“It does,” but that’s the problem.

He turns to show you his smile without tearing his eyes from the screen. “Good. I want to make you feel good.”

You can only presume he means with regard to how shitty the past two day have been been but you're delirious from lack of sleep or maybe it’s the swirling sensation in your pelvis but you let the innuendo settle heavily in your head.

“Look, I know you’re trying lull me but could you just not. It’s turning me on.”

If it’s supposed to be a threat, it doesn’t work. You haven't realized that he’s been doing it on purpose. Ever since you and Johnny started getting close. On one hand, Jaehyun is grateful to Johnny; you two had been roommates for two months, settled into an awkward routine of only seeing each other in the mornings when you were rushing out to class or work before Johnny insisted you to eat pizza and watch Netflix with them. On the other hand, he is jealous at how it feels like Johnny is more your friend than his, so sometimes he lies to you both, saying the other was busy so it could be just you and him, watching movies or listening to each other’s playlists.

“That’s kind of the point.”

What? Of all the times to be messing with you, now is not it.

“If you really want to make me feel good,” you tease, guiding his hand up your thigh to between your legs, “Touch me here.” He's always good about starting something but not following through and you fully expect him to back down but you still don't realize how flat your threat is because he doesn't retract his hand. And it’s kind of crazy how easy you slip from friendship to something…warm and wet around his fingers.

And you don't stop him because it feels like you're melting. So, he plays with your pussy, listening to how your breath changes, to how the sounds you make increases in pitch and frequency but still quiet and restrained. With his other hand, he slides your hair to one side to kiss your neck. It’s all very languid, an exploratory study of your most intimate parts. You give little away and he wouldn’t have known that you came if he wasn’t three fingers deep, buried inside you.

“Can I taste you?” His voice is low and warm in your ear, sending shivers down your spine in the aftermath of your orgasm. And it’s kind of crazy how you move like they’ve done this many times before; him sliding down the couch till his head hits the arm rest, you hovering stride his face, sighing as he leaves a wet trail up your thighs. The sound you makes when he kisses her down there – a sob, a whine, and a moan all rolled in one - begins the unraveling of restraint, his tongue drawing out the different colors of your voice with slow, measured strokes - their first kiss.

“You taste so good.”

This time, you give a lot away, moaning deep and drawn out, riding his tongue gently at first but quickly succumbing to a less controlled pace, your body curling in as he sucks on your clit. “Fuck! I want to cum,” you growl, lifting up off him but he pulls you back down.

“You can cum in my mouth,”

You legs start shaking with the need for release. “No, I can’t cum like this. I need you to fuck me.”

Shit!

“I don’t have any condoms.”

Fuck!

“Then let me ride your leg.”

He’s not really sure what you mean till you're rutting against his thigh, a wet stain spreading on his pajama bottoms. And it’s all a bit too much, seeing you like that, wrecked and needy, using his body for your pleasure. And it’s all a bit too much, seeing him like that, nose and mouth shiny with your wetness, wanting to know what you taste like on his lips.


End file.
